This invention relates to a focal plane shutter winding mechanism.
A conventional focal plane shutter employs a winding mechanism in which a winding shaft turns the top curtain drum of the shutter through several gears to wind the shutter. Therefore, because of the rattling engagement of the gears, the shutter cannot be smoothly wound, and the shutter winding characteristics are unsatisfactory. Furthermore, because the gears are expensive, the manufacturing cost can be reduced only a limited amount.